Maison des Dieux
À l'intérieur des rêves du Chercheur de Dieux se trouve la Maison des Dieux, un espace dédié à l'adaptation aux "dieux" (les boss) d'Hallownest, le Chevalier peut faire face à de nombreux boss et autres défis. |NPC7 = Créature des Abysses|NPC8 = Hollow Knight (boss)|Loot1_FileName = Godtuner Lit|Loot1_Name = Panthéons|Loot1_Description = * Panthéon du Maître * Panthéon des Artistes * Panthéon du Grand Maître * Panthéon du Chevalier * Panthéon d'Hallownest|Loot2_FileName = Statue Zote|Loot2_Name = L'Éternelle Ordalie|Loot3_FileName = Source Chaude|Loot3_Amount = 2|Loot4_FileName = HJ Void Idol|Loot4_Name = Idol du Vide|Loot4_Description = Entrée du Journal du Chasseur|Boss1 = |Boss1cp = |Boss2 = |Boss3 = |Boss4 = |Boss5 = |Boss6 = |Boss7 = }} SOUS ZONE: Terre des tempêtes La Terre des Tempêtes, autrement appelé Stormland, est une petite sous-zone presque vide avec un chemin singulier qui mène à travers des ruines post-apocalyptiques. L'atmosphère est également accompagnée de vents hurlants, de tonnerre et d'éclairs lointains. De plus, le chemin est jonché de masques de chercheurs de morts. Une fois arrivé au bout, le chevalier reçoit une pièce aérée et un objet interactif. L'inspection de cet élément déverrouillera l'écriture de journal pour le Masque Effrité. Location After clearing all pantheons and filling out all the binding notches for each pantheon (Master, Artist, Sage, Knight, and Hallownest), the tuning machine directly above the Pantheon of the Knight will rise up revealing an interactable switch. Striking this switch will open up a crack in the wall of a secret area. This area is accessible by dropping off the left side and hugging the wall of the platform on which the Pantheon of Hallownest is found. La Terre des Tempêtes est une petite sous-zone presque vide avec un chemin singulier qui mène à travers des ruines post-apocalyptiques. L'atmosphère est également accompagnée de vents hurlants, de tonnerre et d'éclairs lointains. De plus, le chemin est jonché de masques de Chercheurs de Dieux. Une fois arrivé au bout, le Chevalier est accueilli dans une pièce aérée avec les cadavres de deux personnages gigantesques qui se profilent à l'arrière-plan, supposés être les "Dieux du tonnerre" et les "Dieux de la pluie". Sur le sol est un élément et lors de l'inspection, déverrouillera l'entrée de Journal du Masque Effrité. Salles spéciales Salle des Dieux The Hall of Gods is a massive room filled with the statues of previously encountered Bosses now under the name of "Gods". It is found at the very bottom level of Godhome. Each Boss can be re-fought here to an unlimited amount of times with three different difficulties: Attuned, Ascended & Radiant. When a new statue of a Boss has just been unlocked the circle outside of the Hall of Gods and to the upper right of the door will glow. Salle Sang-de-vie verrouillé Located on the bottom floor of the first area within the Godhome, to the left of the Hall of Gods doorway. The notches represent the total number of unique Bindings earned/collected throughout the Pantheons. Completing any Pantheon with an active Binding will fill in the notches surrounding the locked door unless that Binding was already collected. Reaching the first major notch will open the door and grant Lifeblood Masks when partaking in the Pantheons while reaching consecutive major notches will increase the number of Lifeblood Masks. For more gameplay details and information see here Souvenir du Syntoniseur When using the Dream Nail on the Godseeker in Junk Pit after completing the first three pantheons, there is a 2% chance that instead of being transported to Godhome, the Knight will find themselves in this memory. The area contains an open space that bears a resemblance to the Howling Cliffs. Moving west leads to the Godseeker who is partially hidden in the background. At the end of this area is a temporary tuning device which can be inspected, after which the Knight will be transported out of the memory and into Godhome. After entering it for the first time, this area cannot be entered again. Musique Le thème débute avec une ligne mélodique chantée, soutenue par une autre ligne vocale. La voix apporte une certaine pureté à la musique, et il s'en dégage un aspect presque religieux, comme une prière, ce qui n'est évidemment pas sans rapport avec la Maison des Dieux. Ces voix sont accompagnées par des percussions et un ensemble de cordes, au second plan. Le martèlement léger apporte une couleur solennelle, tandis que les violons esquissent des sortes de bruissements en échos. Ensuite arrive un solo de violon, très fin et distinct, ce qui contraste avec le voile sonore de la partie précédente, rajoutant d'autant plus de pureté au tout. En écoutant ce thème, le joueur est plongé dans l'atmosphère du lieu, et comprend la dimension sacrée qu'il possède. Galerie Tempête de Sable.jpg|Tempête de Sable Maison des Dieux 4.jpg|Salle Sang-de-vie Maison des Dieux 2.png|Panthéon d'Hallownest|link=Panthéon d'Hallownest Maison des Dieux 3.jpg|Source chaude (avec cocon Sang-de-vie) Maison des Dieux 1.png|Maison des Dieux Souvenir du Syntoniseur.png|Souvenir du Syntoniseur Catégorie:Zones Catégorie:Traduction en cours Catégorie:Godmaster